Sour Notes
by TawnyShyrell
Summary: Bad Luck is the hottest band in Japan right now. To keep the hype going, a benefit concert has been planned. But events from the past and a new threat will jepordize Bad Luck, Shuichi's realtionship with Yuki, and Shuichi's life!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_Tohma Seguchi sat at his desk staring at a letter he just opened. Tohma is the president of NG, the biggest record label in Japan. He looks a lot younger than his years. Tohma is usually soft spoken and seemingly gentle. Only those who know him well would be able to tell what was going on behind his steely eyes._

"_So this I going to start. Precautions need to be made. I won't just let this happen." Tohma put down the letter and picked up the phone. "Hello K,…"_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Shuichi, is there something wrong?" Hiro asked. Shuichi Shindou and Hiro Nakano make up 2/3rds of Bad Luck, the hottest band in Japan. After their highly successful national tour, they are back in the studio preparing for a charity concert. They want to unveil a new song._

"_He probably just had another fight with Yuki," chimed in Suguru Fujisaki, the last 3__rd__ of Bad Luck. "I'm going back to the studio to work on the song," said Fujisaki as he left trying to avoid the look Shindou shot at him._

_However, Hiro wasn't so sure. Shuichi Shindou, lead singer and head of Bad Luck, was a slim guy, he still looked like a teenager. He and Hiro had been friends since elementary school, and Hiro knew Shindou inside and out. When Shindou started dating popular romance novelist, Eiri Yuki, it was a wild ride that everyone went on. But Hiro knew that would happen, Shindou never could hide his emotions, he acted more like an out-of-control teenager than someone serious about singing. But, that was all part of his charm. No one was ever the same after meeting Shindou. When ever he and Yuki fought, work stopped, Shindou seemed as the world was ending, and everyone was dragged into it._

_Except, this time. "Well, what happened," Hiro asked as he stared at his friend. For about a week, Shindou had been quiet and withdrawn. And, to Hiro, this was a bad sign. Shindou told him everything._

"_Nothing, I'm going back to work on the new song. You coming?," was the response from Shindou._

_Is he getting thinner? He looks pale._ Hiro thought as he watched his friend get up. "I'll be along shortly, I'm waiting for a call from Ayaka." Ayaka is Hiro's girlfriend, well he hoped they were at that stage. Ayaka was once Yuki's fiancée, but now she and Hiro were dating. Things were still moving slow.

"Fine." Shindou left the room. _Fine, what kind of response was that!_ Before Hiro had time to think about it more, his phone rang. "Ayaka, hi…"

"Is Shuichi there?"

"Yuki!?" Eiri Yuki had never called him before. Actually, they had only met a couple of times.

"Well, is he?" Yuki's harsh voice came over the phone. Why Shindou fell for him, Hiro would never understand.

"Well!"

"Yeah, he's here. What's going on with you two?"

"That's what I want to find out. Make sure he doesn't leave!"

Now Hiro was really concerned, this didn't seem like any normal fight. "Yuki, listen…"

"Hiro! Hiro! Come quick!" It was Fujisaki.

"I'll be right…," was all Hiro could get out. He had expected that Shindou was acting up & Fujisaki had had enough. But Hiro wasn't prepared for the sight before him. Fujisaki looked scared.

"Please come quick, it's Shindou, he's collapsed!"

"HE WHAT!" Hiro and Yuki said in unison.

"Yuki, I've got to go."

"Wait,…"

But, Hiro had hung-up already. His only thoughts ere of Shindou. Hiro had made himself Shindou's protector. Hiro wouldn't let anyone hurt Shindou, or make him cry (at least without a good reason, Shindou cried easily) or get in the way of his dream. But this, _What's going on!_

As he and Fujisaki rushed into the recording studio they saw Sakano, the band's producer, panicking as usual and K the band's manager, who was holding Shindou. "Shuichi, hey, can you hear me? Come on, open your eyes."

Hiro came over and took Shindou from K. "What happened?" K just shook his head. Fujisaki filled Hiro in, "We were working on the new song. Shindou wanted to try something different. I was looking at my keyboard when he stopped singing. When I looked up, he was already falling. I'm sorry Hiro."

"No, it's not your fault. Come on Shuichi, wake up." Shuichi was very pale, he was sweating, but very cold.. "If, this is your idea of a joke…" But Hiro knew better.

"An ambulance has been called," said Sakano.

"I thought you were just panicking," said K.

"I can still think. Shindou didn't seem well when we started. I have a bad feeling about this." That went for all of them.

Hiro sat in the waiting room of the local hospital. _What the hell is going on. Shuichi hasn't been acting like himself and now this. Please, just let him be OK!_ Hiro, Fujisaki, K, and Sakano were all in the hall waiting to hear world of Shindou's condition.

"So where is he?" Hiro looked up and saw Eiri Yuki walking down the hall.

"How did you know where to come?"

"I have my ways. So, where is he?" Yuki sounded as cold as ever. But when Hiro looked at Yuki's eyes he could see the concern.

"In there." Hiro pointed down the hall. "We're waiting to hear…" But Yuki was walking down the hall. "Wait, you can't go in there yet!" Hiro shouted as he followed Yuki. Yuki wouldn't be deterred. "Wait!," was all Hiro could get out as Yuki opened the door.

"Now, Mr. Shindou, didn't I tell you this condition would kill you if you let it go unchecked." This stopped Hiro and Yuki in their tracks. "I'm going to change your medication and you have to eat. I know you don't want to, but you must. You can't let this get worse."

"What the hell is she talking about!" Yuki threw back the curtain to reveal a female doctor talking to Shindou, who was sitting on the bed. His head snapped around, "Y-Y-Yuki, Hiro, what are you doing in here," squeaked Shindou.

"Answer my question," barked Yuki.

"And who are you and why are you interfering with my patient?" The doctor was a very pretty woman. She was 5'2" and slender, her long dark hair was pulled back into a bun. She had dark brown eyes that held a very fierce look. "I want to know what your talking about," shot Yuki, with just as fierce of a look.

Hiro decided to try a different approach. "Shuichi, what's she talking about?" But all Shindou would do was hang his head. "Shuichi?"

"Mr. Shindou, who are these people," demanded the doctor.

"I'm Hiroshi Nakano, Shindou's best friend, and this is Eiri Yuki, Shindou's um, um."

"I'm his lover," Yuki practically spat out. Hiro was trying to keep things calm, but Yuki was ready to explode and Shindou wasn't helping by saying nothing. But Shindou always said something, always.

With Hiro's introduction, the doctor's tone soften and her fierceness left. "Mr. Shindou, you haven't told them about your condition yet? I told you, you can't do this alone."

"What condition?" Hiro and Yuki said in sync.

But Shindou just looked down. He kept his face hidden, he looked like he was trying not to cry. Shindou, not cry!? Something was really wrong.

The doctor went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Shindou, this isn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. Shall I tell them?" Shindou just nodded. "Let's start over. I'm Dr. Kagome Hitachi," she said as she turned to Yuki and Hiro, but she kept her hand on Shindou.

"About two weeks ago, Shindou came in complaining of general fatigue. So we ran some tests." She looked gently at Shindou, but he still kept his head down. "Mr. Shindou was, umm… attacked about a six months ago by three hoodlums. One of them had a disease which was passed to Mr. Shindou. This disease is a cellular parasite. It attaches to the red blood cells and feeds off of the nutrients. No matter how much is replaced, the patient will lose their appetite, go through wild mood swings and the body will weaken. This is a fatal disease and there is currently no cure. However, it can be kept under control. As long as the patient takes the proper medications, eats, and takes general care of himself, the life span can be extended."

Yuki and Hiro just stared in silence, first at the doctor and then at Shindou, both dumbstruck. "Apparently, Mr. Shindou hasn't been eating and is under a lot of stress."

"I'm not calling off the concert." A small voice came from the direction of Shindou. Hiro never heard his friend sound so distant and unsure of himself.

"If you insist on doing the charity concert, then you need to take care of yourself. If you keep this up, I'll have to keep you here and make sure you are taken care of, that means no concert." Kagome's voice was gentle, but her eyes looked ready to kill. Shindou only looked down. Kagome now turned her dark eyes to Yuki. "Have you been tested lately?" Hiro looked at Yuki, he was staring right at Shindou, who was still looking down. Yuki was shaking, but Hiro wasn't sure if it was from anger or from concern.

"Mr. Yuki…"

"I test every year, my results are due soon. So that's what this has been all about." Yuki took a step toward Shindou. Shindou still wouldn't look up. Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He turned around and left. _How could he leave Shuichi like this!_ Hiro just stared after him.

"Mr. Nakano, will you be able to take Mr. Shindou home? I'll give you a list of his medications and when he needs to take them." She seemed so calm. _How can anyone be calm at a time like this?_

"Mr. Shindou," Kagome walked over in front of Shindou and once again placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please remember, you can still have your life. You just need to follow my directions…and please eat." She smiled softly. Shindou nodded his head, but still would not look up. And with that she left the room. Hiro's head was spinning. He thought he was going to need a doctor.

On the drive back, Hiro tried to start several conversations, but he couldn't bring himself to actually form words. _At least things make sense now. He was carrying this burden all by himself. He's probably worried about giving this disease to Yuki. And to be given a death sentence. No wonder he's been withdrawn._

"I can't stay with Yuki any more." Again, Shindou's voice was really small. "If the press finds out… If I've given this to him…" Just as Hiro thought.

"Listen, Shuichi…"

"No, I've put Yuki through enough." Now he started to cry. Not the melodramatic tears, but slowly at first and it built. "First the press finding out about us, then I put him in the hospital, made him remember a past he wanted to forget, and the whole time, I just kept thinking - 'I can't lose him, he can't leave me.'" Shindou was practically hysterical at this point. Hiro pulled the car over, but didn't stop Shindou.

"Even when I found out about this-this condition, I thought as long as I stay close to him I'd be ok. But I didn't want to sleep with him, I started sleeping on the couch. Then I didn't want to even touch or look at him. I just wanted to get away, he'd be better off without me, but I just could let go, and now…" Shindou cried hard and Hiro held him, it was the best he could do for his best friend. But at least Shindou wasn't alone anymore. As Hiro held him, he too started to cry.

When they reached the apartment that Shindou and Yuki shared, it was dark. Yuki wasn't there waiting. As Shindou opened the door, Hiro expected the place to be empty of all of Yuki's stuff, it's just the thing Yuki would do, but everything was where it should be.

"Where should we start?" Hiro asked, Shindou had started walking to the bedroom, but he was staggering. "Most of my stuff… my stuff… is in here." _He must be tired, this has been a long day for him._ "Shuichi, why don't you rest for a while, I'll start getting your stuff together."

"No, I'll be fine. I want to get this done before Yuki comes back." He was talking slowly like he had to concentrate on every word and he was getting more wobbly in his walking. When they got into the bedroom, Shindou started toward the closet, but fell to one knee. Hiro went right over to him. "Shuichi, please rest. Remember, the doctor said you have to take care of yourself. Let me help you, that's why I'm here." _That's what I've always been her for._

"Ok Hiro," said Shuichi as he crawled into bed with Hiro helping and fell right to sleep. Hiro looked at his friend. _Don't worry Shuichi I'll make sure your ok._ Hiro closed the bedroom door and went to the kitchen to get Shuichi's things. He heard the front door open. _Here it comes._

"What are you doing?" Such a harsh voice. Hiro took a deep breath and turned around. There was Yuki, holding three grocery bags and looked ready to kill.

"Look Yuki, Shuichi has decided that it would be best to move out. And I think he's right." Yuki looked really mad, but Hiro stood his ground.

"So he sent you to get his stuff?"

"No, he's here. He wanted to get out before you came back, but…" Hiro closed his eyes and remembered Shindou's fall to one knee, how hurt and afraid he looked. "But he needed to rest." Yuki looked over his shoulder to the bedroom door.

"Get out," Yuki said as he turned back to Hiro. Now Hiro was getting mad. "I'm not leaving him here…"

"I'm not going to let him go anywhere. Do you understand me."

Hiro was going to protest again, but by the look on Yuki's face, he knew he didn't have to.

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He felt terrible, where was he? His mind came back into focus. _Oh yeah, I'm at Yuki's, I'm leaving him._ The though made his heart ache. _No, it's what's best for Yuki, that's all that matters._ As he laid there a wonderful smell came from beyond the door. Normally, this would make his stomach growl with anticipation, now it just made it turn in on itself. _I'm going to miss Yuki's cooking. Wait, if Yuki's here…oh no…Hiro!_

Shuichi shot up and flew out of the room. There in the kitchen was Yuki, but no Hiro. Shuichi didn't know how to approach Yuki who kept his back to him the whole time. _Does he even know I'm here? Well this isn't going to be easy, so might as well get this over with._

"Where's Hiro?" Yuki didn't respond, he just kept cooking. "Hey, I asked you where Hiro is, he came here to help me." Yuki finally turned around, he had a plate full of wonderful food. He placed it on the table. "Sit, eat."

"I'm not a puppy, tell me where Hiro is!" Shindou was starting to picture all kinds of horrible things that Yuki did to his best friend. "I said eat." Yuki's sharp eyes drilled into him. _I get it, no talking until I eat something._ Shindou stared at the plate of food. _I just can't_. Shindou's stomach felt as if it was going to tear itself apart. Yuki just watched him. Shindou slowly picked up the chopsticks and started to eat. He took three bites and Yuki got up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm clean."

Shindou stopped in mid bite. "What."

"My test results came in this morning, I'm fine."

_He's Ok! He's Ok!_ was the only thought that kept going through Shindou's mind. Yuki walked back over to him, "Shuichi…"

"Oh, Yuki, I'm so glad!" Shindou was crying. "I've put you through so much, and if I'd given this to you, I'd never be able to live with myself!"

Yuki lowered himself so that he could look right into Shindou's eyes. "And you're going to be ok, too. I'm going to make sure of it."

Shindou was confused. "Yuki what do…"

"I'm not letting you leave. I'm going to make sure you eat and take your medications. I won't let you go."

"But, Yuki, what if the press finds out? It could ruin your career."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go, ever. I won't let you go through this alone." Yuki pulled Shindou close. "Do you understand me?" Shindou grabbed onto Yuki and cried harder. Yuki held him tight. _I'll never let you go without a fight._

Outside, Hiro, who was waiting just incase things went bad, smiled and left. Inside, Shindou's cell phone was going off, but recently he had put it to vibrate only, so that he could avoid this particular person's calls.

Page 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_The next day, Hiro went to NG and told everyone that Shindou's condition was stress related and should be back in a day or two. There was doubt in everyone's eyes, but no one pressed Hiro for details._

_Yuki and Shindou spent the day fighting about food and medication. Before he had left Hiro had given Yuki the list of Shindou's medications. "Your not my parent - stop ordering me around!"_

"_Well, if you acted like an adult instead of a child we wouldn't have to go through this."_

_The scene was almost laughable. Yuki had Shindou pinned against the couch and was trying to force food down his throat. "If you eat this, there'll be a reward for you." Yuki said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes._

"_Don't be stupid, you know we can't!" Shindou was angry and getting worse. __First, he forced me take those stupid pills, now I have to eat and worse dangles himself in front of me, like I'm not going through enough!_

"Don't you know that there are precautions we can take. And don't ever call me stupid." That last comment made Yuki mad. Normally he would have punched Shindou for it, but after everything yesterday he wasn't up for hurting Shindou, at least not yet.

Shindou seemed to realize that his words hurt. "I'm sorry Yuki." Shindou slumped and let Yuki force the food on him. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm not me anymore. I get so angry and I just want to take it out on someone. That's not me. Am I going crazy too!" Shindou talked through bites of food, his eyes were very troubled.

"You were already crazy. Besides the doctors said you would go through mood swings." It seemed to follow Shindou taking his medications. Granted, it's only been twice today, but first medications, then food an hour later. But by the time Shindou was supposed to eat, he was mood swinging, badly.

_I know how medications can really change you. I wonder if Shuichi needs something different._ Yuki was worried Shindou really didn't seem like himself, but hopefully that would change once Shindou got used to his medications. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Shindou chimed.

"No you won't! Sit there and eat. Besides, I was waiting for a call." Yuki got up, picked-up the phone, and left the room.

_He's actually been really great with this. I guess he cares after all._ This thought made Shindou beam. _I wonder what kind of precautions he's talking about._ While Shindou tried to picture all the things that Yuki could do to him, he stopped eating. He walked over to the garbage and threw it away. Shindou didn't even realize he had done it. He was lost in his fantasy.

"So did you finish?" Came Yuki's voice startling Shindou out of his daydream. Shindou was surprised to find himself at the sink. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good boy, now comes your reward." Yuki came over and spun Shindou around, and kissed him hard as he started to undress him. Shindou thought that he was going to explode. _How long has it been since we…_ "Wait, Yuki, are you sure we should…" Yuki had already removed Shindou's shirt and his hands were working their way down Shindou's chest to his pants.

"Be quiet. I'll be fine."

"But Yuki."

Yuki was staring directly into Shindou's eyes. "I said be quiet." Yuki went right up to Shindou's ear and in a soft sweet voice. "Don't worry, this is what I want. I'll be careful, just let me be with you." With that, Shindou closed his eyes and let Yuki have his way with him. Shindou wished he could die right there, because he would die in pure bliss.

Across the room, Shindou's cell phone was going off.

Yuki was already awake when Shindou woke up. _I better go to work today._ Shindou got ready and was going to leave, "Where do you think you're going?," called Yuki from behind him. "To the studio, I've got to work on the new song for the charity concert."

"Have breakfast first."

Shindou winced, he really wasn't hungry, but he knew he should. Yuki could sense his resistance. "There's some strawberries in the fridge, grab them and lets go." Shindou brightened.

He grabbed them and walked out of the apartment. "Over here Shuichi," Yuki was walking to his car.

"Yuki?"

"I'm taking you to work, eat on the way there."

_Is this a dream? I hope I never wake-up if it is._ Then he remembered something. "Wait, I forgot something."

"Make it quick."

Shindou ran back to the apartment he went to the mailbox. He frantically looked through what was there. Sure enough, there it was, a letter addressed to him, no return address. _Why this too?_ Shindou folded the letter and put it in his jacket. He ran back to the car. Why was all of this happening at once.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it just…we're running late."

And so, they drove off, both in deep thought.

Once they got to NG, Shindou hopped out of the car. "Thanks, Yuki, see you later!" Shindou ran into NG. Hiro was waiting. "Hey, Shuichi, how are you feeling?"

"Hiiroooo!" Shindou jumped into Hiro's arms. Shindou seemed back to himself.

"Should I be worried?"

Hiro and Shindou turned around o see Yuki strolling in.

"Yuki!?"

"I think it's time I took a sabbatical. I've worked hard enough for awhile."

"So what are you going to do all day?"

"Watch you work. You seem to like it. Besides, if I have any ideas, I can jot them down, that's what laptops are for."

"Is that what the phone call was about?"

"Um….yeah."

_What was that hesitation_, thought Hiro.

"I'm dreaming, right? This is going to be a great day!"

_Shuichi sure is happy, maybe things are going to get back to normal_, though Hiro. He couldn't be more wrong.

As the three of them walked into the studio, K, Fuijski, and Sakano just stared at them. Yuki, calmly sat down in the booth and opened his laptop. Hiro and Shindou took their place with Fuijski.

"Um…, Hiro…"

"Don't worry Fuijski," and Hiro winked at him and they began.

Most of the day went fine. Yuki interrupted once. _It must be medication time_, thought Hiro. Which meant they could get in an hour more of work, if Hiro was remembering correctly from the directions. But it took awhile for them to come back. _I wonder if they're fighting._ Just then they came back. Yuki looked the same, but Shindou looked flustered. No one said anything and everyone went back to work.

All the sudden, Shindou's voice shook. Hiro looked up and saw that Yuki was watching too. Shindou started again. Hiro looked at his watch. _Oh no, it's been over two hours since his medications, he needs to eat._ His voice shook again. Before they could start again Hiro spoke-up, "Hey, I'm hungry, let's take a break." He wasn't going to let anyone object, so he took off his guitar and got up.

"Hiro, wait we have to finish…"

"The man said take a break!" It was Yuki bellowing through the mic.

"Hey guys, I have a great idea! Let's take a break." Shindou's voice was full of life like always, but his eyes were dark.

Hiro, Yuki, and Shindou left.

"What do you think is going on?," asked Fujisaki.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's pretty serious," answered K.

"Maybe we should stay out of it?" was Sakano's answer.

"Well, for now," said K, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Shuichi don't start," growled Yuki, but he actually seemed to be playing.

"I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat!"

"Shuichi…" Hiro tried to interject

"If you don't eat this, I'll shove it down your throat."

"Yuki…" Hiro tried again.

"I DON'T WANT IT!!"

Poor Hiro, he felt as if he was the referee in a wrestling match. Shindou was getting angry. Hiro had never seen his friend like this. Shindou looked ready to kill Yuki, he never looked at Yuki like that.

But Yuki, seemed to be having fun. This went on for about ten minuets, until Shindou started shaking. He was having trouble breathing. Yuki seemed to take this as his cue. "Alright Shindou, that's enough, eat."

"I said no!" And Shindou threw the food across the room.

"Shuichi!" exclaimed Hiro.

"Yuki, just got more food. "I said sit and eat…NOW!" Shindou was ready to say more, but Yuki added, "Please."

Shindou seemed to melt, sat down and poked at the food. "Come on."

Shindou took a couple bites and then stopped.

"Shuichi…"

"I know Yuki, I was just thinking are we going to go through this all the time. I'm exhausted."

"Why do you think I let you talk to me that way. Besides, it's fun to fight."

Hiro was just watching them. _So it was Yuki's plan to let Shuichi wear himself out._

"Eiri, is that you?" All three of them turned to see Tohma Seguchi, the president of NG.

"So security was right. What are you doing here?"

"What business is it of yours."

"Eiri, don't be like that. Come and talk to me."

"No."

"Eiri…"

"I said no."

"It's ok Yuki, go ahead," said Shindou who was happily munching on his food. "Thanks for 

bringing me the lunch I forgot."

"Yuki looked at Hiro. They nodded at each other. Yuki got up and left with Tohma. But, he looked back over his shoulder for one last look at Shindou.

"So what do you want! And what's up with security? I had to practically give them blood to be let in."

"Sorry, we've had some…incidents recently and had to up security. Eiri, what's with you. You never talk to me this way?" Tohma was looking at his friend. They had known each other for a very long time. Yuki might have been cold towards Tohma, but never this defensive."

"Does this have anything to do with Mr. Shindou's collapse the other day?" Yuki said nothing.

"Well, if things are that bad maybe I should pull them from the benefit concert."

"Damn you Tohma. Can't you just let it be. Maybe I just wanted to watch him work. He seems to like it so much."

"Eiri, if things are really that bad, then for the benefit of my artist, it would be best to cancel the appearance." Tohma was very gentle when he said this, but his eyes were gleaming.

"Tohma, listen, this is important to Shuichi. Don't take this from him. I'm just making sure he is ok."

The worry in Yuki's voice made Tohma back off. "Do you want to talk?"

"Actually, I want to ask you something? How well do you keep up on your former employees?"

Back in the lunchroom, Shindou was watching his food.

"Shindou, you know you should…"

"Don't you start too. I know, I know." But he just continued to look at it. "I'm just not hungry."

"Well, try these." Hiro pulled out a box of strawberry pocky, Shindou's favorite.

"Oh, Hiro thanks!" Shindou grabbed them out of Hiro's hand.

"Well, I know Yuki's food is better, but you got to have something just for fun."

Shindou ate two and stopped. "I don't think I can do this. I don't want to keep fighting like this." Shindou put the pocky down and hung his head. "I'm even getting mean with you."

Hiro went over to his friend. "Shuichi, it's ok. We know that you'll be going through a lot and we will be here to help."

Shindou smiled, it was the first real smile Hiro had seen in awhile. Then Shindou's eyes got real big and darkened. Hiro heard a strange noise. Shindou reached for his pocket.

"Do you have your cell to vibrate?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I… well you see… never mind."

"Shuichi."

"It's nothing really, let's get back to the studio."

Hiro was confused. Shindou had a special ring for his close friends, especially Yuki (he'd never miss a call from Yuki) so why was his cell on vibrate. And why wouldn't he tell Hiro. _Is this really my best friend? If I didn't know better, I'd think he'd been switched with someone else._ As Hiro started to follow Shindou, he noticed that Shindou hadn't eaten much of his food. Hiro picked it up and threw it away, the pocky wasn't anywhere to be found. _Well, I guess he still is Shuichi_, Hiro smiled and went to the studio.

They worked the rest of the afternoon. Shindou seemed shaky and like he was trying very hard not to loose his temper. "We need to get this right! In five days we have the met-and-greet album signing and then the concert. We're running out of time." Shindou was very intense, but he was the one who kept getting it wrong. No body said anything. Yuki didn't come back until it was time to leave.

"Tohma kept you busy," Hiro said.

"Where's Shuichi?"

"He got a creative streak going, I told him it's time to go, but he won't budge." Hiro smiled. "He was always like this in high school. Whenever he got an idea, he had to follow it through. It's nice to know that the real Shuichi Shindou is in there somewhere."

Yuki smiled softly. "Go on, I'll make sure that he doesn't over do it." The two men looked at each other with respect. They knew that between the two of them Shindou was going to be ok.

When Yuki walked into the studio, Shindou was sitting there furiously writing and testing notes harmonies on the keyboard. Yuki didn't say anything, he just sat down and watched. _You really throw yourself into everything you do. And ever since we met, everything's been about me. Well, this time its about you._

"_Damn it! Why can't I get this right!"_

_This shook Yuki out of his thoughts. "Ok, Shuichi, it's time to go home."_

"_No, I've got to get this…"_

"_Listen. I know how creativity work. You've hit your block for the day. Let's go home, and get some sleep. It'll come to you tomorrow."_

_Shindou sighed, but knew Yuki was right, so he started getting his things together. He pulled out the pocky that Hiro had given him and munched on a couple. When he joined Yuki, he was smiling._

"_So you finally got hungry?"_

"_What?"_

_Yuki pulled a pocky out of his mouth. "I didn't even realize…" Shindou smiled back. It was the best either of them had felt in days._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Shindou was in the shower, he could smell the wonderful food Yuki was making, but again, it just made him fell sick. He started having trouble breathing and went down to his knees, he put a hand to his heart. __Why am I still this bad?_

"Shuichi, are you done yet."

Shindou tried to respond, but couldn't. He got to his feet and turned off the water. _This medicine isn't working. Am I just going to be a burden to everyone?_ Shindou got dressed and wondered out to the living room. He sat down and tried to concentrate on breathing. A voice from far away was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't make it out.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yuki's harsh voice finally came through.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Shindou tried to cover the fact that he was out of breath and his heart was racing.

"Well, come eat."

"Not today, ok Yuki."

Yuki got a gleam in his eyes. He was preparing for a fight. "Now, you listen to me…" But looking at Shindou, Yuki could tell something was wrong. He went over and placed his hand on Shindou's head, "Well, no fever."

"I'm just really tired. I guess I didn't sleep well."

"Maybe you should stay home."

"No, the concert is coming and we have to get it right."

"Why is this concert so important to you?"

Shindou wasted to explain, but the air seemed to be escaping him. _If I can't talk, how am I going to be able to sing._

"Well?"

"It's a lot of reasons. First, it's a benefit do you know how much mail I've gotten from people who think that we are doing such a great thing." Shindou said it all in one breath and in one tone. If he could get a handle on his speech, then he could sing. "Second, this is a big deal for NG. I heard Seguchi saying that things would not only bring in a lot of money, but really make NG unbeatable, in the music industry." Again, all in on breath, but in a different tone. It was coming easier. "And third, this is a really big opportunity for Bad Luck. We are really on our way and any cancellation could ruin our reputation and relationship with the fans.

Shindou finally got a handle on his breathing. However, Yuki was watching him closely.

"Listen, I have something I need to take care of today, so I'll be leaving early. But I'll be back in time to take you for your check-up. Shindou closed his eyes and just nodded. If he would have seen the look on Yuki's face, it would have broken his heart.

On the way to the studio, Shindou nibbled on some of the food Yuki had made. It seemed that Yuki was trying to cook lighter for Shindou.

"Yuki, what do you have to do? I thought you were on sabbatical?"

Normally, Yuki would have told him to mind his own business. But this time, he knew Shindou was just trying to make conversation. Shindou was staring out the car window and not really focusing on anything. "Even still, there are a few things I need to take care of." He eyed Shindou, whose gaze never left outside.

"Oh, ok." Shindou felt so tired, He didn't think he was going to make it through the day. "Do you think Dr. Hitachi will give me something new? I don't think this combo is working for me."

"Changing medications often is not a good idea. Just give it a chance to work." Yuki knew from experience what changing medications to often could do to a person.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Rehearsal went well and Yuki stayed until Shindou's first medication time.

"Shindou you look run down, do you want to stop for today?" Fujisaki asked worriedly. He hadn't mentioned anything since Shindou's collapse, but things just seem to be getting worse.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let just keep going."

However, everyone knew that Shindou wasn't himself and they all kept a close eye on him.

As Yuki was leaving the NG building he heard a voice call after him. "Would you like some company?"

"No, I would NOT!" Yuki turned to see Tohma coming his way.

"Now, now Yuki, I want to see the fruits of my labor."

"No." But Tohma was walking past Yuki toward the door. "I said no."

"Don't worry, you won't even know I'm there."

Yuki knew that there was no arguing with Tohma when he had made-up his mind. "Fine, just don't get in my way."

Tohma tried several times to get Yuki to tell him where they were going. Yuki wouldn't say anything, although Tohma already knew. They pulled-up to an apartment complex. Yuki got out of the car and looked up at the building.

"Not normally a place where you'd be visiting. Got a new lover?" Yuki just shot Tohma an evil look as he started walking towards the building.

They went to the third floor, second door on the left. Yuki knocked on the door and a man with dark hair and eyes opened it.

"You!!"

At the site of Taki Aizawa, the former singer of the bank Ask, Yuki lost it." He pushed through the door and grabbed Aizawa as he went. Tohma followed calmly behind.

"What do you want? I haven't…"

Yuki punched him in the stomach. "Shut-up! This is all your fault!" Yuki punched him again.

"What are you talking about!"

"You could never beat him, so you had to hire those punks! And now I'm going to lose him because of YOU!"

"This has to do with Shin…," punch to the jaw.

"Don't you ever say his name!" With that, Yuki tore into Aizawa with everything he had.

Tohma let it go on for awhile. But he got board and he didn't want Yuki killing someone else, no matter how warranted. Tohma grabbed onto to Yuki, "Ok, that's enough." Yuki, kept going. "Eiri, that's enough."

"I told you not to get in my way!"

"And what good are you going to be to Shindou if you end-up in jail." That stopped Yuki, although he seemed more defeated than vindicated.

Tohma bent down to Aizawa, who was a bloody mess on the floor. "This never happened. If you try to make any issue out of this, you'll be wishing that I'd let him kill you." With that they left.

Tohma was driving. "Alright Eiri, it's time you told me what's going on."

"I'm going to loose him," Yuki said in a shaking voice.

"You mean Shindou? He'll never leave you, as much as I may want him to."

"No, this…this is different." And with that Eiri Yuki broke down, cried and told his friend everything.

Yuki walked calmly back into NG, with Tohma in tow. Just to look at them, no one would have ever known what had gone on just a couple of hours before.

Tohma walked over to the reception desk to check on a few things while Yuki walked down the hall to the recording studio. A door opened and Hiro came out brandishing a black eye and a swollen check.

"Looks like he over did it. Is he in there raging?"

Hiro shook his head, "He's resting." Hiro went back into the room he just came out of with Yuki following. Neither noticed that Tohma was coming behind them.

Shindou was lying on a couch. His hair and clothes where disheveled and he had one hand on his heart. Yuki bent down and swiped away some of the hair in Shindou's face.

"He was alright for an hour or so, but he started loosing his air. When I told him to break, well I guess he thought I meant literally."

"So that's what happened to my recording studio."

Hiro stiffened. _Oh no! It's Tohma, if he finds out…_

"It's alright Mr. Nakano. I already know. Eiri…"

"Hey Shuichi, it's time to go for your check-up." Hiro was stunned. This is the most gentle he ever heard Yuki. Yuki was shaking Shindou to get him awake. If Hiro didn't know better, he would have thought it was someone else talking to Shindou.

"He's far stronger than I thought, to be dealing with both issues at the same time."

Hiro turned to Tohma, "Both issues, what are you talking about."

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

Tohma thought about telling Hiro what else was going on, but he didn't want Yuki to overhear. He had gone through enough today. "It's nothing. I'll explain to all of Bad Luck at a later time." _But I'm going to need to increase my precautions_, Tohma thought as he watched Yuki with Shindou.

"Hey, come on, it's time to go."

"Unggh," Shindou slowly opened his eyes and in a very quiet voice, "Yuki, you're here."

"Of course I'm here. I told you I'd be back in time to take you to your doctor's appointment."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Shindou sat-up, he looked exhausted.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But as he stood, he fell forward. Both Hiro and Yuki grabbed for him. That's when Hiro noticed Yuki's hands. They were all busted-up. _I wonder what he's been up to?_ But it didn't take Hiro long to figure it out. Remembering what the doctor had said about how Shindou had gotten sick in the first place. "You should have left some for me," Hiro smiled at Yuki.

"Sorry, couldn't be helped," Yuki smiled wickedly back.

"Huh, what are you guys talking about?" Shindou looked from Hiro to Yuki and back.

Hiro looked softly at Shindou, "It's nothing, you better go."

Shindou was leaning against Yuki for support. "Hiro, I'm sorry. I…"

"What. This?" Hiro pointed to his face. "Don't worry about it."

Yeah, but…"

"We get into fights once in awhile. Remember when we fought about which teacher was prettier. Or, how about the time when I said I was going to be a doctor instead of a guitarist. Best friends fight once in awhile, buy they're always together," Hiro smiled at Shindou.

Shindou smiled back, but the look in his eyes were sad. Yuki put an arm around Shindou's waist. "Are you ready?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki."

"For what?"

Shindou had his head down. _I feel like a complete loser. I can't even stand by myself._ "I…I feel like such a burden." Shindou was starting to shake with tears.

"You are. You always have been and you always will be. I guess it's just the way you are."

Hiro smiled. At first he thought Yuki was going to be heartless to Shindou. Tohma or no Tohma, Hiro wasn't going to let that happen. But Yuki was just trying to make Shindou fell better. _I guess Yuki really does love him._

"Thanks Yuki." Shindou smiled, but again, his eyes were sad. "I'm ok now." Shindou separated from Yuki and walked to the door, Yuki followed.

Tohma and Hiro looked after them. Hiro started to leave too.

"Mr. Nakano." Tohma's eyes and voice were steely cold. "Assemble everyone involved with Bad Luck. We need to discuss a lot. Meet me in my office in ten minutes." With that, Tohma left. Hiro had a sinking feeling about all of this.

On the ride over to the hospital, neither Yuki or Shindou said anything.

_This is terrible. Am I condemning Yuki to a life of taking care of me 24/7._ Shindou was staring out the window. It was a cloudy day, which matched Shindou's mood. _Is that any life for him? I can barely stand by myself. He seems fine for now, but…_ Shindou hated making anyone worry about him. He felt that he was supposed to bring joy into everyone's life with is music. Now, he felt like he was letting everyone down. He usually just built-up his energy and acted goofy or outrageous so that he wouldn't make anyone sad. But he couldn't do that anymore. Now, Yuki and Hiro were looking after him and he couldn't make them feel better, in fact, he kept making them feel worse.

_No matter what Hiro says, I know I've hurt him. He's always been there for me, but what have I given back? And, Yuki? He's right. I have always been a burden to him and it's just going to get worse. I should have left him when I had the chance._

Shindou was remembering the night after his collapse. Yuki seemed so strong, like he had enough for both of them, but that was almost a week ago. Could Yuki keep it up? As Shindou thought about all that had happened and what everyone would go through he started crying. Yuki wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know how, so he let Shindou be.

In the waiting room, it was the same. Shindou and Yuki were quiet. Shindou couldn't look at Yuki. Yuki picked-up a magazine to read. Shindou snuck a peek at him: his gorgeous hair, beautiful eyes, stern face - everything was perfect. And then Shindou noticed Yuki's hands. Shindou reached out and held one. "Yuki, what happened!?"

"It's nothing, I just needed to let out some steam."

"This happened because of me!?" Shindou started to let go, but Yuki held on tight. "You listen to me, none of this is your fault. This was done to you. I won't let you take responsibility for any of this." Yuki was looking Shindou right in the eyes and had a very serious look. Shindou tried to smile, but only tears would come. Shindou put his head on Yuki's arm, still hand in hand.

"Mr. Shindou."

Shindou jumped at the sound of his name. Yuki went to move, but Shindou stayed still. "Come on Shuichi, it's time." Shindou nodded, but still wouldn't move. Yuki griped Shindou's hand hard. "Come on, I'm here." Shindou finally got up.

They were in the exam room for a few minutes before Dr. Kagome Hitachi came in. "Mr. Yuki would leave us alone for awhile?" It sounded more of a demand than a question.

Yuki looked at Shindou, "No, I think I'll stay."

Kagome sighed, "Listen, I'll discuss everything with you, once I talk to my patient…alone."

Yuki looked at Shindou, Shindou nodded at him and Yuki went outside.

"How have you been feeling Mr. Shindou?"

"Terrible! I'm getting violently angry. I've even attacked Hiro." Shindou was starting to cry again. "I still can't eat, food make my stomach turn, even just the smell. An now my heart feels like it's turning into a knot."

Kagome looked softly at him. "Shuichi listen, I told you what you need to do if you want to live a normal life."

"How can I? How am I supposed to give-up everything I've worked so hard for!?"

Kagome drew him into an embrace. "Listen to me, your life style is killing you. It makes to many demands on you. You can live with this disease, but only with me…medication and listening to your doctor. She held him very close and tight. Shindou was crying and too exhausted to push her away. Besides, she was his doctor, she was just trying to help."

"You're going to need to make your decision soon, or else there will be nothing that I can do." Her voice was very soft and gentle, but her eyes blazed with a harsh intensity. She left Shindou in the room getting himself together, while she went to talk to Yuki.

"Mr. Yuki, we need to talk." Yuki was standing just outside the door. There was something about this doctor he didn't like, but then again, he didn't like most doctors. Yuki followed her into the next room. "I think it would be best for Mr. Shindou if you left him."

"WHAT!?" Yuki wasn't sure he heard right. Dr. Kagome had said it so calmly and matter of factly, it was as if she had been asking what he had for lunch.

"Normally, I would try to encourage loved ones to stick by the patient.: Her cold dark eyes ere staring right through Yuki. "However, your relationship is too much on him. He worries more about you than he does himself and he can't work on fighting this disease until he can focus on himself."

"Now wait just a minute…"

"No, you wait a minute. Why are you with Shindou? Because you love him or out of selfish pleasure? You need to think what's best for him, not for you." Kagome was so stern and harsh.

"Don't you think Shuichi should decided what's best for him."

"And that's how he ended up collapsing a couple days ago.

Yuki didn't have a rebuttal, he couldn't, he knew she spoke the truth.

"I'll let you think about it, but what you really need to decide is what is more important -- your feelings or his life." Kagome walked out of the room leaving Yuki speechless, a wicked smile spread across her face.

Once back at their apartment, Shindou flopped down on the couch, Yuki went to make coffee. Neither one had said anything to each other since they left the hospital.

_Is she right? I know how stressful it was on me when Shuichi and I first got together._ Yuki was remembering the time he coughed up blood and went into the hospital. _But that was over painful memories. What Shuichi is trying to fight is worse._ Yuki walked into the living room. Shindou was sleeping in a half sitting position with his coat still on. He looked as frail. That was on thing Yuki never thought of Shindou as before. But now, but now he was thinner , pale and completely worn out. Yuki sat down beside him, put his arms around Shindou and cradled him.

"Mmmmm, this is nice."

"You're still awake?"

"Barley."

"Your heart feels like it's racing."

"That's because your next to me Yuki."

That made Yuki smile, _same damn brat_. "Hey!"

"Humm?"

"How come you never call me by my first name, I use yours."

"I thought that was reserved for special people."

"Special?"

"Your sister, Tohma, your know family and close friends."

Yuki was stunned. Didn't Shindou know that he fit into that category. Shindou was probably the most special person Yuki had in his life for a long time. "So you don't think you fit into that?" But there was not reply. "Hey!"

But Shindou was fast asleep. Yuki held him for a while longer. _To hell with that doctor! I know just what I'll do!_ Yuki laid Shindou down, but he still had his jacket on. Yuki undressed him and as he went to hang up Shindou's jacket a letter fell out.

Yuki picked it up. It was addressed to Shindou, but hadn't been opened. There was no return address and it was very crumpled, like it had been in Shindou's pocket for days. _I hope this isn't something important._ Yuki opened and read it. What he read made him infuriated.

Shindou wake up the next morning, still on the couch. _Uhnnn, I ache all over._ Shindou tried to stretch, but his heart hurt and it caught his breath. He slumped over. _"I wonder where Yuki is?"_ Yuki came walking out from the bedroom. "Hey, Yuki…" Yuki looked mad, very mad. He stormed over to Shindou. "What's wrong!?"

Yuki shoved a letter in front of him. Shindou's eyes weren't focusing very well. "What is…"

"Why are you hiding things from me!?"

"What are you talking…"

"A stalker! How long has this been going on!"

Shindou focused on the letter. _Oh no! It must have been the one from a couple of days ago._ "Yuki, listen…"

"Is this what Tohma was talking about?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, he said that you were dealing with two issues. He didn't think I heard."

Shindou was in shock. "How did he know?"

"Why are you hiding things from me. First your illness, now this! What else are you keeping from me!" Shindou had seen Yuki angry, but never this angry. Yuki was trembling, voice shaking, and he looked like he could kill Shindou.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Yuki. It started just like a regular fan letter but then each one got worse. I thought they'd just go away if I ignored it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Liar."

"What!"

"You don't trust me. After everything, you still hold back. I guess you really don't love me after all!."

_Why is he being like this? I don't understand. You'd think I did something to him._ "Listen, Yuki…"

"No, you listen. You always wanted to know so much about me and yet you keep everything from me!"

Shindou was getting mad, he could feel himself getting to his breaking point. His heart was pounding so hard that his chest hurt and the pounding in his ears was staring to block out Yuki's voice. _I've got to get out of here!_ Shindou got up, grabbed his coat and went to leave, but Yuki grabbed his arm, "Where do you think our going?"

"Out!"

"You owe me some answers!" Yuki turned Shindou around, Shindou was glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that, you owe…"

"Do you think I wanted this! Any of this!" Shindou was yelling and getting angrier. "I was just trying to protect you!"

"Who are you to…"

"Someone who used to love you!"

"Used to?" But the words worked and he let Shindou go. Shindou took the opportunity to leave. Yuki just stared after him.

Shindou ran most of the way to the studio, but he had to slow down. His heart was pounding way to hard and his left arm was going numb. Shino found an alley to hide in. He slid down the wall behind a dumpster and started to cry.

"Hey, Shuichi, how…are…you…" Hiro just stopped. Shindou looked terrible, he was pale and sweating. Also, he was holding his left arm. "What happened to you?"

K came walking in behind Shindou. "I found him in an alley. He said he fell and hurt his arm."

"What were you doing in an ally?" Hiro was getting really concerned for his friend.

"Nothing, let's get to work. We have a practice concert today, right."

"Shuichi…"

"I said, let's get to work!" Shindou stormed off, still holding his arm.

_So he's already in a bad mood, _though Hiro. _It must have been a bad one if Shuichi ran away from Yuki._ Hiro looked at K. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"That's my job. Now, I need to check in." K was smiling, but there was a worried look in his eyes.

After the meeting with Tohma, all the members of Bad Luck, including K and Sakano, knew everything about Shindou's illness and his stalker. They had all decided to keep a close eye on Shindou, without him knowing it.

Hiro turned to follow Shindou into the practice stage. K went to the main desk to report into Tohma Seguchi.

"Thank you, Mr. K. See, I told you we would find him." Tohma turned to Yuki with a big smile.

Yuki let out a sigh of relief, "That dam brat. What took him so long to get here." After Shindou stormed out, Yuki got worried and tried to follow Shindou. Yuki drove to NG and figured he'd find Shindou on the way there. When he didn't he got worried and went to see Tohma.

"So, now you know about the stalker. Are you ok, Eiri?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he wouldn't say anything."

"Well, from some of the letters we've been receiving here, the stalker has threatened you, me, NG, and anyone associated with Mr. Shindou. He was probably just trying to keep you safe."

Yuki knew that , but it irritated him. All he could hear were Shindou's words, _I though that was reserved for special people. Someone who used to love you._

"Do you want to go down to see him Eiri?"

"Ohh, we're going to see Shuichi! Yeah!!" Yuki and Tohma turned to see Ryuichi Sakuma, the lead singer of Nittle Grasper, standing in the corner, all a glow about seeing his friend.

"Now, you are going to have to behave yourself, Ryuichi." It was Noriko Ukai, the last member of Nittle Grasper. She was standing beside Ryuichi and she was wearing a smirk.

"Ohh, I will, I will!" Ryuichi beamed.

They all were all walking down to the practice stage. Yuki was uncomfortable with Ryuichi and Noriko. _Why do they need to be here?_ Then Yuki remember, _Shindou hasn't had his medications yet!_ As he was thinking this, Yuki reached into his pockets and pulled out all of the pill bottles for Shindou.

"Are those Shindou's medications?" Asked Noriko, she was looking around Yuki's arm.

"You know?"

"Tohma filled us in," Noriko said through another smirk.

Yuki gave Tohma a very angry look.

"I need to protect my investments." Tohma said with a shrug.

"Yeah, they're Shuichi's. He hasn't had them yet today. Hey!"

Noriko grabbed the medications out of Yuki's hand. "Let's see what we got: Zanak, Zoloft, Leptoprin." She stopped, _This can't be right. "Yuki, are you sure these are for Shindou?"_

_By this time they were standing outside of the practice stage._

"_Yes, they're his, why."_

"_Well, this one is…"_

_The door of the practice stage flew open and Sakano came running out. "Mr. Sakano?" called Tohma. Sakano turned around to face Tohma. Sakano was in a cold sweat and looked very scared, he looked like he way trying to say something. "Mr. Sakano?"_

"_Ambulance, we need an ambulance."_

_Yuki didn't need to hear anymore, he went running into the practice stage with Tohma and Ryuichi following. Noriko stayed behind with Sakano to call the ambulance._

_The site in front of them was something that Yuki would never forget. Shindou was flat on the found and K was performing CPR on him. "Come on Shindou don't you give-up on me!"_

"_What are you doing? Are you hurting him?," cried Ryuichi._

_Yuki was running over to Shindou, but right as he got there, Hiro stopped him. "Let me go!"_

"_No," Hiro had a surprisingly firm grim on Yuki's arm._

"_I said, let me go."_

"_No, let K work, if you want Shuichi of live."_

_Yuki just watched over Hiro's shoulder. Hiro was glad not to be watching. He did not want to see Shindou like this._

"_Mr. Nakano, what has happened?" Tohma was trying to sound calm for everyone's sake._

_Hiro just shook his head. "He couldn't breath, he grabbed his chest and went down. K check on him and then started CPR. K told Sakano to go get an ambulance or we…we might lose him."_

_No one said anything else. They all just watched as K tried to save Shindou's life._

_When the ambulance showed up, I was a surprise for everyone, it was a stretch Hummer.._

"_What is THAT!," asked Fujisaki._

"_A way to get Shindou what he needs without drawing attention he doesn't," said Noriko. "I know a good hospital that's great about keeping things hush hush."_

_The paramedics had taken over for K and stabilized Shindou. Everyone was getting into the Hummer. "Tohma, we need to talk," Noriko said as she pulled Tohma off to the side._

"_Not now."_

"_Yes, now! It has to do with Shindou's medications."_

_Tohma wanted to go with Yuki, but by the look on Noriko's face, Tohma knew it was important. "All right, Noriko, let's go in your car."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_In the waiting room, the doctor was trying to get information out of Yuki about Shindou's current medications. But Yuki was in no mood to be cooperative. "When can I see him!?"_

"_When we are sure he's out of danger. Now, please his medications."_

"_Here." Hiro had kept the instruction Dr. Hitachi had given him._

"_Thank you, Mr. Nakano, I'll take it from here." Hiro turned to see Tohma walking toward them and he didn't look happy._

"_Mr. Seguchi…"_

"_It's ok Mr. Nakano. You all have a lot to deal with right now, please go sit down. You too Eiri."_

"_I want to see him."_

"_Eiri, please…"_

_Yuki seemed deflated and walked away. Tohma turned back to the doctor, "May I talk to you for a moment." They walked off._

_Yuki plopped down next to Hiro. Everyone just waited in silence._

"_Well good news." The doctor finally came out. "Thanks to the quick action of your manager, Mr. Shindou is going to be ok. Plus we are lucky that this was a mild heart attack."_

"_Heart Attack!! He's so young, how is that possible?" It was Sakano asking. Yuki and Hiro were so in shock they were speechless._

"_Well, that's something we are going to try to find out. But we will need to wait for him to recover first. I'll let you see him now, but only a couple at a time."_

_Yuki and Hiro got up, everyone knew to let these two go first. But Hiro was going back down the hall. "I'm going to call his family."_

_Yuki went into Shindou's room, Tohma followed. Yuki paused just inside the door. Shindou looked like he was sleeping, but he had wires connected to him everywhere. "He looks like a science experiment."_

_Don't worry Eiri, he's strong, he'll pull through."_

"_I don't know. He's so weak right now. He can barley get through a day." Yuki had sat down at Shindou's bedside and grabbed his hand, a hand that usually would grab on tightly, was lifeless. Yuki clasped Shindou's hand into both of his and squeezed as hard as he could, as if he could somehow will Shindou to get better._

_Hiro didn't know what he would say to Shindou's family. __How am I supposed to tell them that Shuichi almost died._

"Hello!" Maiko's voice snapped Hiro out of his thoughts. "Hello?"

"Maiko, hi it's Hiro."

"Hey Hiro! It's been awhile. You and my older brother are the talk of everyone, everywhere I go."

"Ummm, Maiko…" _How can I tell her? Especially over the phone._

"What is it Hiro? Hey, where is that bratty brother of mine? Did he make you call instead of calling himself. What a little coward. We haven't hear from him…"

"He's sick Maiko."

"Sick? Oh, he's probably being a big baby about it. Is he getting on your nerves?"

_How do I tell her?_

"Hiro?"

"Maiko, you and your parents need to come down to Hitomi Hospital."

"Hospital? Is it really that bad."

Hiro couldn't hold back the tears in his voice, "Yeah, it's that bad."

"Hiro?"

"Please come quickly."

"Oh my god. Mom…Dad…" She hung up.

Hiro put the phone down, his head was spinning. _It's better if they find out in person._ Hiro started to walk back to Shindou's room, when he heard a soft voice call his name. He turned around to see Ayaka standing there. _That's right, I called her on our way here._ She walked up to Hiro and put her arms around him. Hiro just couldn't hold back anymore and starting crying. Ayaka just held him tightly.

Hiro came into the hospital room with Shindou's family. Yuki recognized Shindou's mom from when he visited Shindou at home when he was sick. But Yuki never met Shindou's father or sister. Yuki got up form Shindou's side and moved to the side of the room, but he wouldn't leave.

Oh, Shuichi, you idiot. Why do you always to this," Maiko said as she sat down where Yuki had just been.

Hiro had filled them in on Shindou's condition when they arrived, he left out the stalker since that situation didn't have anything to do with this. And Shindou's family had a lot to deal with right now, no need to increase their worry.

"You know Shuichi never wants us to worry about him." His mom had walked over and was stroking Shindou's head. "Remember when Shuichi broke his arm, how he tried to keep it from us.

Maiko smiled at the memory. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Hiro, this little idiot might have actually pulled it off." She turned to Hiro, "How is it you always know. Even I get fooled by him."

Hiro smiled and squeezed Ayaka hand, who had been by his side since she found him in the hall. "I guess because he's my best friend. I decided along time ago to always be by his side, so I just learned him along the way."

"You would think his family would know him best," Makio said, but he wasn't mad, she just felt like she should have been able to do more for her brother.

"No, you know how to hide thing from your family, friends who come from the outside can see the defenses and masks someone puts up to protect others." Hiro was crying as he said this, _If only I had realized earlier, Shuichi wouldn't be here._

Maiko picked up Shindou's hand. "It's so lifeless. It's like he already de…"

"That's enough." Yuki's stern voice startled everyone. He came walking back over and practically pushed Maiko out of the way.

"Hey, who do you think you are!" Then Maiko realized it was Eiri Yuki. Maiko was as obsessed with Yuki as Shindou was about Ryuichi Sakuma. She had begged Shindou for anything of Yuki's she could get, clothes, tooth bush, used towel, anything. But now, she just wanted him out of here.

Hiro spoke first, "Yuki, this is his family, don't treat them like that. I'm only going to warn you once." _I can believe him!_

"I don't care who they are, I don't want to hear that kind of thing."

Hiro and Yuki exchanged intense looks.

_What is he talking about_, wondered Maiko.

But Shindou's mom understood She stood between Hiro and Yuki, put a hand on each of their shoulders and looked at Maiko. "Mr. Yuki is right. Shuichi needs only positive words from us if he's going to get through this. We need to be strong for him and careful of what we say around him." She smiled softly at all of them.

Maiko realized what she had almost said and felt a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry mom, I'm just scared."

"I know sweetie, everyone is, but we can't show that to Shuichi. Come on. Let's go for today and give Shuichi some time to recover." She smiled at Yuki, "Take good care of him." She walked over and kissed Shindou on his forehead.

Maiko went to do the same thing, but she bent down to Shindou's ear. "You better recover quick, so I can beat you up." Tears were running down her face, but she was trying to keep it out of her voice, then she kissed Shindou.

Shindou's family, Hiro and Ayaka all left. Yuki was there alone. "You heard her your damn brat, but I get you first."

Yuki was waking up when he felt something strange on his head. He had fallen asleep at Shindou's bedside, with his head lying on Shindou's legs. Now, someone was stroking his head. Yuki lifted his head and blinked.

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, you just looked so sweet, I had to touch you." Shindou smiled at Yuki. Yuki was so relieved to see Shindou awake that he grabbed him into a hard embrace, this time it was returned.

"I must have scared you I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing."

Shindou felt something wet and hot hit his back. It was Yuki's tears. Shindou and Yuki held each other as if they would never let go.

Yuki had to leave the room when the doctors came in. He fought at first. Everyone was back in the waiting room.

"So, he's awake?" Hiro was so relieved.

"Yeah, he woke up before me. Those damn doctors made me leaved while they check him out." Yuki was trying to sound his rough normal self, but you could hear the relief in his voice.

"Eiri, why don't you go home for awhile. Get something to eat, get a shower, relax," Tohma said as he came walking up the hall, Noriko and Ryuichi were following.

"No, I think I'll stay."

"And where do you think Mr. Shindou is going to go? Don't worry, we'll all keep an eye on him."

"I'm not leaving his side."

The doctor came over, "We have a place where you can freshen up, you won't even need to leave the hospital. Since this is a high profile hospital, we have conveniences for the families. The less they are in and out of here, the less the press will be here."

"Alright, where is it."

"Nurse, please show Mr. Yuki our family area." A very pretty nurse came over to show Yuki the way.

The doctor turned back to everyone else. "Mr. Shindou is doing well. He can have visitors, but don't let him over it, he's not a hundred percent yet."

As, Hiro, Shindou's family, Ryuichi, and the members of Bad Luck went to take their turns seeing Shindou, the doctor pulled Tohma and Noriko aside. "Your suspicions where right. Mr. Shindou's medications are causing his problems."

"So can a change in medications do better?" asked Tohma

"There is no reason for Mr. Shindou to be on anything, he is not sick, he has no disease."

Tohma and Noriko were stunned. Noriko had pulled Tohma aside yesterday because one of the medications was a popular appetite suppressant. If Shindou was having issues eating, why would his doctor prescribe an appetite suppressant.

"Have you told anyone."

"No, Mr. Seguchi, you said to report directly to you."

Thank you doctor. Don't mention it to anyone yet, there are a few things I need to check out. It's nice to know that Mr. Shindou is going to be ok."

"Alright Mr. Seguchi, I won't let anyone know. But there is something you should understand. Mr. Shindou isn't out of danger yet."

"But you just said…"

"I said that Mr. Shindou didn't have a disease. But the medications he was taking could have done permanent damage. His mild heart attack is a sign of this. Mr. Shindou may never be able to perform again and might need to be on sedatives the rest of his life. We will only know when we are able to perform a stress test. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Tohma and Noriko just stared after the doctor. They couldn't quite accept the information.

Back in Shindou's room, Yuki had come in and went to the corner and picked up a magazine and kept an eye on everyone. He had heard the doctor say to make sure Shindou didn't over do it and that's exactly what Yuki was going to do.

Fujisaki, K and Sakano where there right now. "I'm really sorry everyone. I'll try harder when I get out of here," Shindou said with a smile on his face.

"Just work on getting better." Fujisaki wasn't as close to Shindou as Hiro was, but the one thing he shared with Hiro is that he would follow Shindou anywhere.

Shindou looked at K, "I hear you saved my life, thank you."

"It's what I get paid for. What kind of manager would I be if I let you die." But Shindou knew by the slight smile on K's face that it was more than just a job.

"So what are we doing about the album signing and benefit concert?"

"Don't worry about it Shindou, we'll take care of everything. Just focus on yourself," Sakano stepped forward and smiled gently.

"Yeah, but…"

"Really, don 't worry." Sakano smiled.

Shindou smiled back, "Ok, I'll leave it all to you."

Yuki noticed that there was an uneasiness in Shindou's eyes. _He wants to do more, but he doesn't want to upset anyone. Is this what Hiro meant by knowing Shuichi?_

Next was Tohma, Noriko, and Ryuichi.

"Whaaannnnn! Shuichi are you ok? I was so scared."

"Now, Ryuichi. I told you to behave yourself." Noriko scolded him.

"But Noriko."

"It's ok. I know I scared a lot of people." Shindou smiled at both of them.

Tohma walked over to Yuki, "Are you doing ok?'

"I'm fine."

Tohma wanted to say more, but he could tell that Yuki was preoccupied.

"I want to sing with you again, Shuichi," Ryuichi wined.

Shindou put on a big smile. "Don't worry. I'll be back performing in no time." Noriko and Tohma exchanged worried looks.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, noticing the exchange.

"Nothing, Eiri."

"Tohma."

"No, really, don't worry."

"You meant it Shuichi," Ryuichi beamed.

"Absolutely!" Shindou beamed back.

Ryuichi became very serious all of the sudden. He leaned in close to Shindou and looked him right in the eyes, "I'll hold you to that." He bent over and kissed Shindou on the check. Shindou blushed furiously. Again, Tohma and Noriko exchanged worried looks.

Hiro and Ayaka were next.

"No, Hiro really I'm fine. I'll be…"

"Shuichi drop the act and talk to me." Hiro just wanted his friend to talk to him like they use to.

"Hiro, I…"

"Shuichi, I owe you an apology."

"Why."

"I should have been paying better attention. If I would have realized sooner that you were hiding something, then you would have never…" Hiro fell silent and hung is head.

Shindou grabbed his hand. "Hiro, you are by best friend. I depend on you a lot, maybe too much. I wanted to try to do this on my own."

Hiro looked hurt.

"That's nothing against you. It's just that you have other important matters." Shindou looked at Ayaka and gave a big smile, she blushed. "I just though I could handle it, but I was wrong. I should have let you know sooner. So I owe you an apology." There were tears coming down Hiro's face, he hugged Shindou.

Yuki, however, was getting annoyed. _Why is Shuichi comforting everyone else, shouldn't everyone be worried about how he's feeling!_

Last was Shindou's family. They were fussing over him, but again, Shindou was trying to ease their fears. "Mom really, I'm going to be ok."

"Well, you need to follow your doctors instructions. And let Hiro and Yuki help you."

"Yes, mom, I know."

"Don't yes mom me." But they gave each other a big smile. Shindou laid back and closed his eyes.

"So are you moving back home?" Maiko asked.

"Huhn?"

"I said, are you moving home."

"No."

"Why?" But there was no response from Shindou. "Hey, answer me."

"Alright that's enough, leave!" Yuki got up and walked over to the bedside.

"Now wait just a minute, you can't order us around."

"Can't you tell he's had enough." Yuki looked at Shindou, he's eyes were closed and he was gently breathing. He was worn out from the day and it was only mid-day.

Maiko blushed.

"Now, leave."

Makio went to say something, but her mom stopped her. "Ok, Mr. Yuki, we'll go." She bent over her son. "Rest well honey, we'll see you tomorrow."

As they left, Maiko looked back at her brother and then at Yuki. Outside Shindou's room she asked her mom, "Why do you let Yuki talk to us like that."

"It's the only way he knows. It's obvious that he really cares about Shuichi, He just doesn't know how to show it with out being defensive. He must have been hurt very badly once.

"Mom, how did you get so smart?"

"Too many years of experience."

Back in the hospital room, Yuki was lowering Shindou's bed. _Still can't get though a day._ Yuki was once again moving Shindou's hair out of his face. "You're going to need a hair cut soon," he gently whispered to Shindou.

Tohma had come into the room and watched Yuki and Shindou. Tohma had never seen Yuki so gentle with anyone. Yuki sat back down and held Shindou's hand. Tohma still would have like Yuki to himself, but he had to admit that there was something special with these two together.

"So how's he doing, Eiri?"

"He seemed more like himself today, no angry outbursts. Maybe its because he's getting constant food." Yuki looked at the iv's. "I wish I could just take him home."

Tohma thought about telling Yuki about what's really going on, but he didn't want to increase the burden Yuki was carrying. _Besides, if Shindou stays in here, he'll be safe. "Don't worry Eiri. I have a feeling that things are going to start to improve." Tohma walked over to Yuki and put his had on Yuki's shoulder. "There are something's I need to take care of, are you going to be alright here by yourself."_

"_Yeah, I'll be fine."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, where is everyone?" Shindou asked very sleepily when he woke up several hours later.

"They went home, it's dark now." Yuki came over from the window.

"I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, you were pretty wiped out."

Shindou was watching Yuki. _He seems tired too. I bet he's trying not to worry me. I'm sorry Yuki, I never wanted this kind of life for you._

"What are you thinking, Shuichi?"

"Mmm, what?"

"Your staring at me."

"I'm just mesmerized by your handsome face." Yuki smiled and Shindou returned it. "You don't have to stay all the time. I'm sure your tired and need to sleep in a real bed."

"I'm not leaving."

"Yuki, I'll be ok."

"Stop it!"

"Yuki?"

"All day, you have been making everyone else feel better. I'm not going to let you do that with me. You're the one who's sick, you're the one who had the heart attack, stop trying to pretend it's nothing."

"Shindou was surprised. He couldn't respond. _I just don't want to be a burden to anyone. I feel so bad about worrying everyone._ Shindou had put his head down and was studying his hands.

Yuki sat down on the bed and lifted Shindou's head. "Now, talk to me for real. Don't hide anything."

Shindou was quite for a moment, anxiety danced across his face.

"I'm scared Yuki. Dr. Hitachi said that the only way to keep this disease under control is to stop singing. I thought I was stronger than that, but I'm not! She's right. I have to give up Bad Luck if I want to live. But what will I do! Singing has been all that I've ever wanted to do! Will you need to take care of me for the rest of my life. Watch me as get worse! You deserve better!"

"Let me decide what I deserve." Yuki pulled Shindou into a kiss. At that moment, Shindou stopped thing about everything, but Yuki.

Shindou was sleeping again. Yuki was watching him. _So he finally told me the truth and he's still more concerned about me. I wonder if Dr. Hitachi is right. But if Shuichi is going to give up his music, then I'm not going anywhere. He doesn't need to loose everything because of this disease._

The doctors and nurses came in and asked Yuki if he could leave for awhile. He didn't like it, Shindou was resting and now they were going to wake him. Plus he didn't like leaving Shindou's side. Yuki decided to go freshen-up again and grab something to eat.

Shindou laid awake after the doctors left. Yuki still hadn't come back yet. _He's so sweet. Trying to make me feel better. I don't want him to live like this,. But I won't be able to leave him now, he won't let me._ Shindou smiled, he got lost in this thought about Yuki and fell back to sleep before Yuki came back to the room.

The next day was the album signing. Everyone was in Shindou's room before heading over to the event. "Awww, come on, let me go with you! I feel much better!" Shindou was really trying to get to the signing.

"No, you need to recover, your fans will wait." Fujisaki added to everyone's objections.

"I'll take it easy!"

"No, Mr. Shindou." Everyone got quiet when Tohma spoke.

Shindou deflated.

"I've made arrangements with the charity organization. They understand the situation." Tohma walked through everyone. Although there was a soft smile on his face, Yuki could tell Tohma was hiding something. "Since you are NG's property, I want you to stay here and recover. You have no choice in the matter. I still have a lot of money tied up in Bad Luck and I intend on collecting." Tohma sounded gentle, but his eyes were as fierce as ever. "Now everyone, say your good byes, we need to get moving."

Something was up, Shindou could feel it. Everyone had an edge to them, except Yuki. _Well, what ever it is, he's not in on it._ Shindou looked at Yuki. He may not be in on it, but by the look on this face, he too could tell something was going on.

It was just the two of them now.

"Yuki, please take me to the album signing."

"No."

"Please."

"Why do you want to go so badly." Yuki's tone was harsh. _Why is he fighting this?_

"Because, it's the last thing. I'll ever do as a member of Bad Luck."

"What?"

"I can't go on like this. If this disease is going to kill me, then I want to fight it as hard as I can. I realize that I can't do that while I'm with Bad Luck." Shindou's eyes were swelling with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall, his voice was steady.

"Shuichi…"

"I don't want to put everyone through this again. At least not for awhile. I know this disease will ventrally catch-up with me. But until then…until then…"

Yuki went over to Shindou and sat down on his bed. "Are you sure."

"No," Shindou laughed a little. "But it isn't fair to keep doing this to everyone for my own selfishness." Shindou looked Yuki dead in the eyes. "I just want one last chance to be Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck." The tears finally fell, but Shindou refused to give in to them. _This is what's best, I just have to live with that. "Please…Eiri."_

_Shindou using his first name took Yuki by surprise. He didn't know what it meant, but Shindou was finally being completely honest with him. Yuki pulled Shindou into an embrace. "Ok, Shuichi, you win. I'll help you."_

_If either one of them had know what was going to happen, they would have changed their minds._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Tohma and Noriko had separated from everyone else on the way to the album signing._

"_Are you sure about this Tohma?"_

"_I left K in charge. You know how he is - nothing will go wrong."_

_They were on their way to see Dr. Kagome Hitachi. She had a lot to answer for. They reached the hospital where she worked, but found that she wasn't there._

"_Dr. Hitachi has taken the day off, some big event with a favorite band of hers," one of the nurses filled them in._

"_Well, I have something very important for her, may I leave it in her office?" Tohma was getting uneasy. __A big event with her favorite band? There's only one big event going on that I know of._

The nurse frowned, "No one is allowed in her office, she keeps it locked at all times."

"Well, may I put a message on her door? This is rather important."

"I'm sure that would be ok." The nurse told them where to find the doctor's office.

Once there, Tohma used a few tricks to get the office door open.

"Where did you learn that?" Noriko asked very surprised.

But Tohma just smiled at her. That smile faded once inside the doctors office. _No wonder she keeps this locked_, Tohma thought as he and Noriko walked around. There was Shindou everywhere, magazine articles, posters album covers, and candid photos - there wasn't a space on the wall that didn't have Shindou on it.

Something had caught Noriko's attention. "Hey, Tohma, look at this." It was a calendar, that had a circle around today's date with "TIME TO CHOOSE" written inside.

"Well, I guess we know who our stalker is. From this it looks like she's planning something at the album signing. It's a good thing that Mr. Shindou isn't going to be there. Come on Noriko, let go call the police."

As they left the building, Tohma was turning his cell phone on, it rang immediately. "Hello, Tohma Seguchi. Oh, doctor…" By the look on his face, Noriko could tell that something was terribly wrong.

Meanwhile, Bad Luck was just about ready to go out for the album signing. "Alright! Let's give these people what they want!" Everyone turned to see Shindou and Yuki walking up to them.

"What are you doing here!" Everyone said all at once.

Shindou gave them a big smile, "Well, you see, after you guys left the doctors came in and said I could go home. I just had to take it easy. I figured signing some autographs couldn't be that hard." From the look on everyone's face, Shindou knew no one really believed him. "That's why Yuki's here, to make sure I don't get out of line. Right?"

Yuki looked uncomfortable, but he nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Shuichi, you're here?" Ryuichi came out. Shindou turned, looked at him, and was completely stunned. Ryuichi looked just like Shindou.

"What…what…"

"It was K's idea!" Ryuichi beamed.

Shindou and Yuki looked at K.

"Actually, it was Tohma's idea. He figured that no one would notice the difference since the performance isn't until tomorrow."

Shindou walked up to Ryuichi, who looked nervous. Shindou gave him a big smile. "Thank you, but I'm here now."

Ryuichi gave K a quick look, "Ummm, Shuichi why don't you come with me, I…I have something for you!"

Yuki was getting suspicious, _Something is up. They look nervous that Shindou's here._

"Maybe later," Shindou was still smiling at Ryuichi.

"But, Shuichi!"

Just then they heard the announcement to the crowd that Bad Luck was coming out. Shindou put a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder and smiled. He turned to everyone else and gave a thumbs up, turned and walked through the curtain. Everyone looked at each other, exchanged uneasy looks, and the looked at Yuki. He just shrugged and went to go sit in the crowd.

"Mr. K?," Ryuichi said with concern in his voice.

"It's alright Ryuichi. Everyone just remember the plan and don't let anyone get close to Shindou." Everyone nodded and followed Shindou out.

Yuki was keeping a close eye on Shindou. Yuki's phone started going off, he knew who it was. _Tohma must have found out that Shuichi left the hospital._ Yuki pressed ignore. He started scanning the crowd, mainly women, just like the crowds Yuki gets at his book signings. There was someone who caught this attention, a petite woman with dark hair, but Yuki just couldn't place her.

His phone went off again. _Tohma must be really mad, but he'll be fine once this event goes over all right._

That woman was getting up to Shindou. So far no one had been allowed to take pictures with the band members. K was making sure no one was getting close, he really had his hands full. When the woman approached Shindou, he recognized her and gave her a hug, that's when Yuki recognized her. It was Dr. Hitachi. _I wonder if she's a fan or is just checking up on Shuichi._ Yuki's phone rang again. _Boy, he's really being persistent._ Yuki decided to answer, "Hello?"

"Eiri! Where are you!"

"Out."

"Is Mr. Shindou with you?"

"What if he is?"

"Eiri, please tell me you're not at the album signing!"

Something in Tohma's voice worried Yuki. "Don't worry, he said the would take it easy."

"Eiri, get him out of there, quick!"

"Listen, he's ok."

"No, Eiri, you don't understand! Dr. Kagome Hitachi is there, she's Shindou's stalker! Don't let her near him!"

On the other end of the phone, Tohma heard, "Oh no!," then it went dead.

"Come on Noriko, get there quickly!"

"You got it Tohma!"

Tohma had a sinking feeling that they were going to get there too late.

On stage, Shindou had recognized his doctor and gave here a hug, "Hi there!"

She smiled at him, "Do you mind if I get a picture with you."

"No problem!"

"Shuichi, you know K doesn't want us to," Hiro said from his side.

"Oh, come on this is my doctor, and K seems to have his hands full." They looked at K, he was having a rough time keeping the crowed back. His phone kept going off, but there was no way he could get to it.

Hiro thought about it. K had said no to pictures because it could be a way the stalker could get close to Shindou. _But this is his doctor, I'm sure she's ok._ "But, Shuichi, how are we going to tell all the other fans no."

"Why would we want to?"

_That's right, he's not in on the plan. He has no idea what's been set-up._ "Um, Shuichi…" But it was to late, he was already standing with Kagome. _Well, we'll figure something out._ Hiro turned his attention back to the fan in front of him.

Kagome had asked another fan to take the picture. As Kagome stood next to Shindou, she whispered in his ear, "So, I take it by the fact that you're here, you've made your decision?"

"Yeah." Shindou didn't want to bring up the fact that he was quitting with all the fans around. Plus, he thought it was only fair to tell his band mates first.

"Wrong choice."

Just then something caught Shindou's eye. It was Yuki -- he was walking on top of everyone, coming toward the stage. _What's he doing?_ Then Shindou felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He heard someone scream. He looked down to see something sticking out of him right where the pain was. _What's that? How did it get there,_ Shindou thought as he dropped to his knees.

The scream had gotten Hiro and Fujisaki's attention. Hiro thought Shindou might have collapsed again and he was sure he was right when Shindou went down. Until, he saw the blood on Kagome and the look on her face was on of satisfaction.

_What's going on?_ Hiro was getting up to go over to Shindou, when Yuki came flying on the stage. He grabbed a hold of Shindou before he hit the floor. Yuki had created such a stir on his way up, that K had decided to pull out his guns and started shooting the ceiling, "All right! Everyone out!" he bellowed.

Back on stage, Fujisaki had grabbed a hold of Kagome while Hiro and Yuki were with Shindou. Kagome wasn't fighting, but yelling, "I warned him! When he came in for fatigue, I warned him that this life style would kill him! He should have listened!"

Yuki had Shindou cradled in his arms, "Shuichi!?…"

"Hey there," Shindou said very weakly.

"You're going to be ok." Tears were starting to swell in Yuki's eyes. Shindou reached up and caught one before it fell.

"Don't worry Yuki. Everything…everything's going to work out."

"Shut-up! You dam brat, don't talk!"

"Thank you…Eiri…for everything."

"Don't you dare say goodbye! Don't you leave me!" Tears were flowing down Yuki's face, he didn't care who saw.

Shindou smiled, closed his eyes, the had that had hovered around Yuki's face, fell. Yuki held Shindou as tight as he could.

They were all back at Hitomi hospital.

"I'm so sick of hospitals!" Yuki shouted as he punched a wall. It had been hours since they had gotten there and still no word about Shindou's condition.

Ayaka was holding Hiro's hand while he starred a the floor. "This is all my fault. I knew what was going on, I should have stopped him."

"No, Mr. Nakano, we all have a bit of responsibility in this." Tohma said as he walked over to Yuki. Tohma handed Yuki a new shirt. "I thought you might want something…clean." Yuki looked at his shirt, it had Shindou's blood on it. Yuki just slid down the wall.

Tohma turned to K, "What went wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tohma," it was Ryuichi, "I tried to give this to him, but…but…" Ryuichi fell silent. He was holding a thick vest. It was something K had provided.

"I thought It would protect…," K trailed off.

They all just waited in silence.

When the doctor came out everyone swarmed him. "Listen, we've stabilized Mr. Shindou. The attacker had gotten that scalpel in pretty far, the attacker must have been very strong.

"Is he going to be ok?" Yuki asked in a very shaky voice.

"That's going to be up to Mr. Shindou. With this supposed disease, he is really weak."

"Supposed?" Yuki asked?

Tohma walked over to Yuki and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will explain when Mr. Shindou's family arrives." As Tohma filled everyone in, no one knew how to react. The stalker, the disease (or lack there of), it was too much for everyone. Shindou's family just held on to each other and cried. Hiro held his head in is hands while Ayaka sat next to him. K, Sakano, Fujisaki, Ryuichi, and Noriko were just silent.

Yuki went into Shindou's room. He was hooked up to even more wires than last time. Yuki went over and bent down to Shindou's ear, "Now you listen to me, you damn brat, there is nothing wrong with you. Do you understand? You don't have a disease. So you won't be a burden to anyone! So you better fight, you better come back to me, or I'll…I'll" But Yuki was chocking up. He didn't want to cry again. Tears were for sadness and Shindou was going to get through this, he just had to!

Yuki grabbed Shindou's hand and held it up to his face, and once again, held it as tight as he could and willed Shindou to get better.

Two days later, Shindou opened his eyes. He couldn't quite make out what he was seeing, he heard voices.

"Eiri, you need to go home, just for a while."

"No!"

But Shindou couldn't quite connect everything. Someone leaned over him.

"Why hi there, we haven't seen those pretty eyes in awhile."

Shindou blinked and tired to respond. _I know her, she's so familiar._

"What! He's awake!" Yuki came barreling over and pushed Noriko out of the way. "Shuichi, Shuichi!"

Shindou blinked again. _I know him, too. Yuki! Is it…is it Yuki?_ But Shindou couldn't stay awake any longer, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

He was in and out of consciousness for the next several days. When e was awake faces and bits of conversation came to him. Sometimes he tried to respond, but he couldn't.

Everyone had gathered in the doctor's office. "So why can't he stay awake?" asked Maiko nervously.

"We have been keeping him heavily sedated. With the stress this could have caused him, it could increase the potential damage to his heart."

Everyone got quiet.

"Will he recover?" This time it was Hiro.

"He's actually recovering nicely. As for being able to perform again." The doctor paused and gave a very serious look to everyone, "We will only know that when he can make it though a stress test. Until then, it's just going to be about getting back to normal. We are going to let up on the sedatives. So give him a couple more days before he fully wakes up."

The doctor left, everyone just stared at each other.

"Back to normal, huh?" Maiko was smiling, "that could be the most harmful thing to him."

Shindou opened his eyes, they felt heavy. There was someone sitting on his bed. "Y…Yu…Yuki?"

Yuki turned to look at Shindou, "How long are you planning on staying awake this time?" He was trying to sound harsh, but it was hard through the soft smile he was wearing.

"How long…have I…"

"It's been over a week."

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Shindou thought, but everything was fuzzy, "No, I can't quite."

"It's alright, when your ready, I'll tell you."

"What about the concert?" Everything was starting to come into focus. Shindou was trying to sit up.

"Stay still. I'll raise the bed for you."

"Yuki, I…"

The doctor came walking in. "Hello Mr. Shindou. How do you feel?"

"Heavy. Confused."

"Well, that's to be expected. Alright, Mr. Yuki we need to change Mr. Shindou's dressings, if you don't mind"

Yuki was used to this. Every time they changed Shindou's bandages, they made him leave. He went to get up, but Shindou grabbed him. He looked scared. _I guess that's to be expected._ "I think I'll stay this time."

The doctor looked at Shindou and Yuki. Deciding that it was the best for his patient if Yuki stayed.

The press coverage of this had made keeping anything about Shindou secret, impossible. So, Tohma had decided to tell the press everything, instead of trying to fight it. The fan response was overwhelming. There were stakeouts everywhere, NG, Yuki's apartment, Hiro's apartment, Shindou's family, even the hospital.

Hitomi hospital was capable of handling the fans since it was a hospital for celebrities, it was decided that it would be best for Shindou to recover in the hospital instead of at home. Yuki had practically moved into Shindou's room.

"Uggh, I'm going stir crazy! I have to get out of here!" Shindou was pacing back and forth. Yuki was keeping a close eye one him. Shindou had re-opened his wound twice now, and the doctor said if it happened again, he would put Shindou back on sedatives until completely healed.

"Calm down, you know what will happen if you don't"

"But Yuki!"

"Sit!" Yuki was as harsh as ever, but actually he was very happy. _Shuichi seems back to his old self. Maybe sedatives would be a good idea. Yuki smiled at this thought. Then he looked at Shindou, his face was heavy with worry. Yuki closed his laptop and went over to Shindou._

"_I know the concert is tonight, but you don't have clearance to perform yet." Over the past week Yuki had gotten very good at reading Shindou's moods and how he tried to hide what he really felt._

"_They moved the charity concert so that I could be there. But now Ryuichi is going to take my place, he'll probably sing my songs better than I do."_

"_Don't worry, no one has forgotten about you."_

"_Maybe they should."_

"_Don't start that again." When Shindou found out that he might not be able to perform ever again, he had gotten severely depressed. It had been hard for even Yuki to bring him somewhat out of it._

"_But, Yuki…"_

"_No, Your stress test is in five days and from the looks of you, you going to do fine. You will be back with your band in no time."_

_But Shindou wasn't so sure. There were times that his heart seemed to beat out of control. He felt as though he got tired easily._

_Yuki grabbed Shindou's hand, "Don't worry. I'm here and we'll get through anything."_

_Shindou smiled, but wasn't convinced._

"_Do you want to watch the concert?"_

_Shindou just shook his head. Yuki pulled him into an embrace. Shindou grabbed on tightly and started to cry._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Shindou sat next to Yuki, sweating and trying to catch his breath. Shindou had just finished his stress test. "This isn't a good sign is it?"**

"**Just try to calm down."**

"**Calm down, my whole future is riding on this on this and you want me to calm down!"**

"**You're getting on my nerves, that's why I want you to calm down."**

**Shindou tried to get his breathing under control.**

"**All right Mr. Shindou, we'll let you know in a couple of hours."**

"**A couple of hours!?"**

**Yuki leaned in close, "I know a way to pass the time."**

**Shindou blushed as Yuki grabbed his hand and lead them back to their room. Yuki locked the door behind him. "Now, let's give you a real stress test." Yuki was all over Shindou. Neither had felt this good in a long time.**

**A couple of hours later, everyone had gathered outside of Shindou's room. He didn't want anyone, even Yuki, in the room with him when the doctor gave the results of the stress test.**

"**I think I'm going to need a doctor after this," Sakano said.**

"**Yeah, it's been hard to fend off questions from fans and the press about Shindou," Fujisaki said.**

**Everyone was trying not to ask the question looming over them, what would happen if Shindou couldn't perform anymore. Yuki stood by the door with a sour look on his face.**

**The doctor came walking up the hall, everyone stood up. He went into Shindou's room. It seemed like days before he came back out. Shindou was walking behind the doctor with his head down.**

**Hiro was the first to speak. "Shuichi… Are you… I mean…" But he just couldn't find the words. Shindou wouldn't look up, it had to be bad news.**

"**Oh, Shuichi," Makio said and went to hug her brother.**

**He put a hand up to stop her. He raised his head, a big smile spread across his face, with his out stretched hand, he made the victory "V".**

"**You jerk!" Maiko said as she wrapped her arms around him.**

**Everyone gathered close. "Really, Shuichi?" Hiro said through tears.**

"**Bad Luck is back in business!" Shindou beamed.**

**Yuki walked out from behind Shindou, he was still by the door, side stopped the crowd. Tohma went over to him.**

"**You don't look happy."**

"**Well, I think I would have been happy if he didn't make it though that stress test. But he…," Yuki trailed off as he watched Shindou revel with his friends about the good news.**

"**So you wanted to keep him to yourself. That doesn't sound like you Eiri."**

"**I came so close to losing him. I don't want to go through that again. But…" Yuki's gaze never left Shindou. "But, if I hold on too tight, I'd end up hurting him just as badly as Dr. Hitachi." Yuki just shrugged.**

"**Eiri, I…" Tohma wanted to reassure his friend. Wanted to tell him that nothing like this would ever happen again, but he knew better. In this business now a days, stalkers are part of the deal.**

"**I know Tohma."**

**Just then Shindou broke from everyone and went over to Yuki. "Come on Yuki, let's go home." As they walked out Yuki grabbed Shindou's hand and this time Shindou held on just as tight.**


End file.
